


Postcards from the Isle of Mull

by wildwinterwitch



Series: Sanctuary Verse [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "Postcards from Edinburgh". This set of drabbles is even more closely lniked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards from the Isle of Mull

1

Rose bounded out of the car with a sigh of relief. She stretched and inhaled the clean, cool air. It didn‘t only carry the scent of the sea but also that of the sweet grass and herbs.

It had been a miserable, rainy day, not a good one at all for the long drive up from Edinburgh. But just as they‘d disembarked the ferry – the only one sailing that day because of the gale – the rain had stopped.

“It’s gorgeous!” she enthused. “Doctor?”

He was still in the car, hands on the steering wheel, too exhausted to see the rainbow.

 

2

“Remind me why we’re here?” the Doctor asked as he stepped out of the shower and flopped down onto the bed in their small B&B room.

“To check out the giant jellyfish washing up on the beach?” Rose towelled his wet hair dry. Torchwood had called just after breakfast and sent them to investigate, long weekend or no. They’d set off straight away to catch the ferry to Mull.

“They can wait until tomorrow,” the Doctor murmured, pulling Rose towards him, and before she knew it he was undressing her.

“Oh yes.”

 

3

The next morning was calm and sunny, and they caught the first ferry across the bay to Iona. The Doctor only just made it as he’d nipped into the little shop for art supplies.

“Might as well make the most of it,” he grinned, slumping into the red plastic seat beside her.

Once on the island, all Rose could do was take pictures. The Doctor was already distracted by the play of the light on the white sand and clear water.

“Oi!” Rose nudged him.

He slipped on his glasses. “Blimey, they’re huge,” he muttered. “But they’re not alien.”

 

4

“Thanks for nothing, Dad,” Rose said, prodding the giant but otherwise unremarkable lump of jelly with a stick. Then she contented herself with watching the Doctor, and soon she was just as lost in the unique beauty of the wee island as he.

They spent the morning exploring the remarkable ruins and garden of the nunnery and the beautifully reconstructed abbey, Rose photographing and the Doctor sketching. After sharing the best fish and chips ever, they returned to Mull, and set off home.

As Rose drove down the ramp of the ferry in Oban the Doctor whispered, “That was brilliant!”


End file.
